


The Sound of Bells

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adruli, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alyabeetle, Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Continuity differences, DJWifi, Enjoy!, F/M, Fox Marinette, I'll be including s2 episodes later on, If Alya and Nino were LB and CN, Inspired by buggachat on tumblr, Kuli, Kuronette, Kwami Swap, Ladynoire, Ninoire, Other, adrienette - Freeform, for now it's just s1 shipping and mild akuma drama, so much shipping, turtle adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meet Alya Césaire, superhero enthusiast, master reporter and world’s best big sister. But when she dons the mask, she’s Paris’ resident Black Cat, Chat Noire!Meet Nino Lahiffe, teen DJ, movie enthusiast and certified geek. But when he dons the mask, he’s Ladybeetle, Paris’ polka-dotted hero!Chat Noire’s feelings for her superhero partner go unnoticed, as his affections lie with… her civilian self?Meanwhile, Nino’s feelings for his spunky classmate go unnoticed as her affections lie with… his superhero self?Watch as these two battle with their feelings and Paris’ latest akumas, whilst juggling their personal lives! (And maybe try hooking up their best friends along the way!).[ACCOUNT DELETED FOR PERSONAL REASONS! THIS FANFICTION IS UP FOR ADOPTION!]





	1. Origins (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buggachat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/gifts).



> Credit to buggachat for the original concept:  
> https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/176783817600/day-8-of-auyeahaugust-kwami-swap-since-ive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Nino Lahiffe and Alya Césaire, a.k.a Ladybeetle and Chat Noire! Discover how this iconic duo came face to face with their superhero destinies, as well a lot of new feelings that will throw our heroes for a loop! Welcome to Origins of Ladybeetle and Chat Noire. (Featuring their socially inept best friends, Adrien and Marinette, who just can’t stop blushing at each other!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don’t know much about Nino’s family, I’m going with the assumption that Chris is his little brother. Any info about Chris will be purely speculation and will not link to canon in any way other than him being related to Nino. I’ve also made up some things about his other family members, who will probably only appear in this universe.

**_Nino_ **

**_“_ ** _Ninooooo…”_

“Why yes, Mr. Basielberg, I’d love to direct this movie with you…”

_“Nino wake up! Jasmine said you’re gonna be late!”_

“Mmm… go away…”

“NINO LAHIFFE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME NO PANCAKES FOR YOU!”

“Ooooh, Jasmine used a bad word!”

“SHUT UP CHRIS!”

“WAH? Huh?”

 

Grumbling, Nino sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he fumbled for his glasses, yawning and looking up to see his little brother Chris running out of his room with a laugh.

Sighing, Nino dragged his tired bones around the room as he pulled on his clothes, rummaging around for his headphones in his messy sheets as the steady beats of his favourite mix brought a tired smile to his face.

Putting the headphones around his neck, he walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow as his older sister Jasmine held up his orange satchel for him.

“I made your lunch” she said, dropping the bag at his feet, already balancing a frying pan in one hand and grabbing a carton of milk in the other.

Jasmine was very much the ‘woman of the house’. While his mother was focused on getting her arts degree at the university, Jasmine stayed at home to take care of her brothers.

She’d dropped out of college as soon as Nino’s 14th birthday rolled around, deciding that he was old enough to take care of himself and Chris when she and their mom were busy.

She made ends meet by working a day shift at a coffee shop nearby, and his mom Fatima had a weekend shift at a fabric store.

It wasn’t perfect, but it worked for them.

 

Nino hastily stuffed pancakes into his mouth at lightning speed, chugging down a glass of orange juice before heading to the door.

“Nino, where are you going? You don’t have to leave for another fifteen minutes!” Jasmine called, her shiny black ponytail flicking to her shoulder as she turned to him, brown eyes narrowed in his direction.

“I wanna get a seat in the back row, Jazzy! I have to be there early, or someone will have taken it!” he explained.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow before shrugging and making a gesture for him to leave.

“See ya sis! And bye little dude!” he said, waving at Chris as he pushed open the door and headed out towards the street.

 

As he got to the next road, he looked back and forth before noticing an old Asian man hobbling across the road, a car heading directly towards him!

Without thinking, Nino ran forward and stood in front of the old man, spreading his arms wide, his eyes squeezed together as he braced for the impact…

The impact that never came.

He opened his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as he realised with relief that the car had stopped in time.

Turning to the old man, Nino bent down, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Are you all right, dud-uh sir?” he asked.

The old man merely smiled and picked Nino’s bag up, passing it back to him.

“I’m alright, thanks to you, young man.”

Nino smiled in relief before swinging his bag back over his shoulder and nodding to the old man, walking towards the school building with the thought of hoping no one had the back-row seat yet.

Meanwhile, the old man smiled secretively as he turned on his heel before glancing back at the outline of a small box press against the fabric of Nino’s bag.

 

**_Alya_ **

“Alya, don’t forget your breakfast! You don’t want to be hungry on your first day at your new school!”

“Got it Dad!”

 

Yawning, Alya grabbed a slice of toast and an apple for breakfast before slinging on her satchel, waving a brief goodbye to her father and sisters and heading out the door, eager to start the day at her new school!

She stood in front of the steps, staring upwards at the _massive_ school building. She’ll admit, she wasn’t expecting it to be that big. Then, she saw red out of the corner of her eye and turned to see an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt on his hands and knees, reaching for a cane that was just out of his reach.

Not hesitating for a second, Alya rushed over to the old man and helped him up with all the care of someone who has spent a long time pulling people to their feet (namely her sisters). Passing him his cane, Alya gave the old man a kind smile, as the old man gave her one in return.

“Thank you very much young lady,” he said, leaning in to hug her thankfully, discreetly slipping a small black box into her bag.

Alya blinked, surprised at the sudden friendly gesture, but patted the man on the back anyway before standing up and nodding to him, exchanging a brief farewell as she hurried inside the school doors.

The old man watched her go with a small smile, easily lifting the cane up and resting it on his shoulder as he walked off, whistling, knowing he had made good choices.

He just hoped those two were ready…

 

**_Nino_ **

When Nino had arrived, he had happily strolled over to his intended seat at the back, before being told by Miss Bustier to sit in the front row.

He sat there with his headphones on his shoulders, quietly listening to Chloe talk about some ‘Adrien’ guy before a girl he didn’t recognise marched up to where Chloe was going on at Marinette (what else was new?) and giving her a piece of her mind!

Honestly, Nino thought that the new girl standing up for Marinette was pretty gutsy of her, as almost the whole school feared Chloe’s wrath.

He watched the new girl drag Marinette to the other front row desk with an amused smile, watching her enthusiastically show Marinette a picture on her phone, his ears picking out the words, ‘Majestia’, ‘triumph of evil’, ‘good people’, ‘do nothing’.

He was curious what her name was, and it seemed someone up there was listening as he heard the girl say, “Alya” in response to Marinette saying her own name.

_Alya. Huh. Cool name._

 

Then, he heard a commotion behind him just in time to see Ivan ferociously glaring at Kim with his fist raised, Miss Bustier demanding that he go to the Principal’s office.

Nino raised an eyebrow, knowing how short-tempered Ivan was, but also knowing how persistent (and quite frankly, annoying) Kim could be at times. However, as it wasn’t his fight, he thought nothing of it and turned back to the front, thinking of a new playlist to make once he got home.

 

A short time later, Nino sat in the library, his eyes glazed over as he attempted to focus on his science textbook. However, the quiet peace of the library was disturbed as the ground shook violently, Nino falling sideways out of his chair as he stared up at the library’s TV screens.

His eyes widened as he saw… a stone… monster… thing?!

He honestly wasn’t sure.

He glanced sideways to see Alya shouting something at Marinette before dashing out of the library. Deciding that going home was the best option, Nino ran out of the library and bolted towards home.

 

**_Alya_ **

****

Heaving and panting, Alya leaned against the wall behind the school, her bag falling out of her grasp as a small black box fell out.

Tucking her phone away safely, Alya picked up the box curiously.

 

**_Nino_ **

****

Finally safe and sound back in his room, Nino tossed his bag onto his bed, only to notice a little black box fall out.

_Huh. That wasn’t there before._

Nino picked up the box, examining it with curious amber eyes.

 

**_Nino & Alya _ **

****

_“What’s this doing here?”_

**_To be continued…_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Origins (Part 2)

Filler while I work out how multi-chapter fics work on this website, sorry! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! :D


End file.
